Current multi-dimension sound systems such as Pro-Logic Surround and Dobly Digital use multiple speakers (5 or more) placed in different spots in a room in order to digitally recreate the effects of true multi-dimensional sound. The sound can be optimized for only one location within the room because the digital system needs to know the exact distance from each speaker to the listener. Information containing the exact distance from each speaker to the listener is used to digitally determine sound delay time periods for each speaker so that the sound information from all speakers reaches the listener simultaneously in order to attain an optimum listening state. Currently information containing the physical distance is entered manually by the listener using a remote control into the system. If the listener is located anywhere else in the room the sound will not optimized. Because the process of manually entering the information is tedious and time consuming, a listener will typically only configure the system for one location in the room and not re-configure the system when the listener is in a different location.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for autoconfiguration of a sound system without the listener having to continually enter data for each new position. The present invention addresses such a need.